Something in Your Mouth
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Shortly after Hunter joins the WWF, he has the good fortune to be taken in by the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels. They become fast friends, but what happens when stronger feelings start to emerge in Hunter? Slash!


**Title:** Something in Your Mouth

**Author:** TheVampireLucinda

**Featuring:** Shawn Michaels and Triple H

**Disclaimer:** Slash! Rated M just to be safe...Ah, who am I kidding? This is M because of suggestive dancing...and the ending, haha.

**Summary:** Shortly after Hunter Hearst Helmsley joined the WWF, he had the good fortune of being taken in by the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels, one of the biggest troublemakers in the company. Their friendship is immediate, and the two hit it off well, but what happens when stronger feelings start to emerge? A song fic using "Something in Your Mouth" by Nickel-back, with a bit of a reversal at the end. One-shot.

_A/N: Hello all! Thanks for all the kind reviews, and warm welcome-backs on my other stories... Well, my Musi are running wild again, and ShawnMuse and HunterMuse are complaining that I never gave them any alone-time together... (blush) So, yeah, I saw an amazing YT video featuring this song and ShawnMuse and HunterMuse jumped on the idea... Enjoy! Oh, and curse Nickel-back for their dirty songs! XD This one's dedicated to my new friend that I met on YouTube...a certain some on this site that has KatieLea in her name... (smile)

* * *

_

_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body  
They say it's over budget, but you'd pay (him) just to touch it (Come on!)_

_Needs to hit the big screen, and shoot a little love scene  
If Hollywood would called (him) (he'd) be gone before ya hollered (Come on!)_

Hunter sat silently on his barstool, back resting against the counter, and a drink that he couldn't care less about in his shaking hand. Directly across from him a man he had just met a few weeks ago danced seductively with several women and even more men. A man he had immediately bonded with.

A man he knew would be his best friend.

'_Friend_, yeah right,' Hunter thought with a frown, as he watched the man known as the Heartbreak Kid grind up against Kevin Nash, who seemed more interested in staring at Shawn Michaels instead of dancing with him. And on that point, Triple H was in complete agreement with Big Daddy Cool.

Since joining the WWF, Hunter had had a few suspicions about Shawn Michaels, especially considering the way he gyrated out to the ring before matches, and the flamboyant, brightly-colored outfits he wore that never failed to resemble something that the Village People would have worn.

Still, when he had asked around, he was told that Shawn Michaels was THE man, and, so far, this had been proven to be true—both inside the ring and out of the ring.

Shawn Michaels was like a magnet; everyone was drawn to him. However, he didn't let just anyone into his inner circle and Hunter had felt _extremely_ privileged to be allowed to hang with Shawn and his crew. And, to his surprise and joy, he quickly found out that the bond between the men went beyond mere co-workers, even beyond the bond that all wrestlers share.

It was _friendship_, a tight companionship that Shawn, Kevin, Scott and Kid shared; and now, they let him in. Hunter knew that he was a lucky one.

However, the way things were going, the friendship between himself and Shawn threatened to move even beyond the strong bond that the Kliq all shared together...

Hunter was falling in love.

He hated to admit it to himself, but from the moment he had seen Shawn, something had clicked within him. He knew within a few minutes that this man would be his best friend; he knew within an hour that he'd stay by Shawn's side no matter what; and now, only a few weeks later, he was coming face to face with the fact that he, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, was in love with the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels.

He wondered every day how in the hell it had happened. He had _never_ been one to jump into a relationship, and _especially_ not when he was already in one. As things stood now, if anyone asked him, he could truthfully say that he was happy with his current girlfriend/bodyguard Chyna.

But when he looked at Shawn, not a single other person in the world mattered except that beautiful golden-haired man.

Even now, as some people danced and others drank, Hunter couldn't do anything except stare at Shawn, and sigh angrily whenever Kevin's big frame blocked his view of their small blond bombshell of a buddy. All of his concentration was on the one man, and he admitted to himself that he didn't give a damn what else was going on around him.

In fact, he realized with a start, he had no idea where Chyna was at the moment, although he knew that she was never far, and was always grateful for her support. Haltingly, a few days ago, he had told her of his feelings for Shawn; she had only smiled and told him to tell the older man how he felt, assuring him that she felt no animosity or jealousy towards him or Shawn.

"What matters," Chyna had said with a solid nod, "Is that you love him."

'If only it was that easy,' Hunter thought with an even deeper frown as he took a sip of his drink. 'Shawn's the most wanted man on Earth... He can have any woman, man... anyone he wants! Look at him!'

And indeed, Hunter _was_ looking at him. In fact, Shawn was all he could see. The smaller man had moved from Kevin and was now gracing several women with his presence, although they seemed to be very quickly getting overwhelmed by the blond's aura. One of them even looked like she was falling at his feet, for heaven's sake!

Kevin, Scott and Kid were watching it all from the sidelines, laughing their asses off, and again Hunter found himself wondering what their relationship to Shawn was. How close were they? Were they all lovers? Even though he was sure that they had accepted him...would they accept his feelings for Shawn as well? Because the Heartbreak Kid seemed to be the most solid connection between them all, the heart, the soul, the glue, the...common denominator?

'Dammit, here I am sitting in one of the most popular clubs in the area, and I'm thinking about math.'

With a sigh, HHH raised the glass to his lips, taking another small drink; or at least, he would have, except for the fact that it was completely empty. He looked at the glass with faint surprise—he had been so focused on Shawn that he hadn't realized that he'd downed so much alcohol. And he wasn't even a heavy drinker.

'Oh God, that's really going to be a problem in the future,' he thought with a small laugh. Hunter looked away from Shawn for a second to put down the empty glass, and when he turned back, saw that the Heartbreak Kid was doing his signature gyrations in the middle of the floor.

"Yeah, definitely going to be a problem," he whispered hoarsely as his eyes were inevitably drawn to Shawn's wonderful posterior as it swayed enticingly.

In fact, he realized after a few moments, nearly _everyone_ in the place had started watching Shawn, and as people began to gravitate towards the flame that was the Heartbreak Kid, Hunter swore in that moment that he'd give all the money he had just to be one of those lucky bastards hanging off of the man he loved right now.

_Dirty little (honey) with the pretty pink thong  
Every sugar daddy hittin' on (him) all night long  
Doesn't care about the money, (he) could be with anybody  
Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along_

'Damn, he must be amazing in bed,' Hunter found himself thinking as he watched Shawn bend in a very, _very_ suggestive way with one of the ladies. At first, he led the dance, pulling their bodies so closely together that her breasts were squashed against his silk-shirt-clad chest. As the song progressed, however, he somehow managed to switch positions, much to the woman's surprise. One moment he's holding her close, and the next, he's in front of her, and she's holding on to his waist and gasping as he began to grind hard against her.

It didn't take much for Hunter to begin imagining himself in that lucky lady's shoes.

However, he caught himself and smacked his palm hard against his forehead.

'Come on, Hunter,' he mentally scolded himself, 'Get it together. Tonight will be just like any other night; Shawn will find a couple hot girls, give one to you, and then you'll both be good to go tomorrow morning.'

HHH had just started to nod and congratulate himself on his sound logic when something caught his eye, causing his jaw to drop and his eyes to nearly pop out of his head.

Shawn's thong was showing.

Shawn Michaels was wearing a thong. And it was showing.

With a groan, Hunter shifted in his seat, unable to ignore the hardness between his legs any longer. He really hated the effect that Shawn had on him, even more so because he was in a room full of beautiful women, and he couldn't care less about them. He could only think about Shawn, and it was, in fact, the thought of Shawn that had him stuck to his seat.

"Shawn..." he groaned aloud, although his voice was barely audible. "Why are you torturing me?"

As if he'd heard him, and to Hunter's utter surprise and shock, Shawn's blue eyes suddenly locked on to him.

Forcing a smile, Hunter waved at the slightly older man, and received a smile and wave in return. Helmsley sighed with relief when Shawn's eyes went back to the woman in front of him and he turned around quickly, leaning heavily against the bar top.

'That...was way too damn close,' he thought with a sigh. 'If I give myself away to Shawn—if he ever finds out that I'm lusting after him like a schoolgirl—he'll not only kick me out of the Kliq, he'll have Kevin and Scott beat me to a pulp. Hell, he might even...have them hold me down while he...has his way with me...teach me a lesson...' Hunter looked down again, and noticed that the bulge in his pants had grown considerably.

"Dammit!" his growled loudly, pushing back against the bar and whirling around on the seat. He couldn't take it anymore; he was going back to the hotel and taking a cold shower, and then going to bed. Now where the hell was Chyna?

"Where are you going?" a deep voice whispered behind him, nearly startling Triple H out of his lightly tanned skin. With wide brown eyes, he turned slowly and saw the man of the hour—the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels himself—standing there, an inquisitive look on his fair face. "You're leaving, Hunt?"

"Uh, y-yeah," Hunter stammered, trying to lean casually against the bar at an angle that would hide his hard-on. "I'm not really feeling up to dancing tonight..."

"Drink too much?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Shawn pouted, and in Hunter's eyes, it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. "Aww, that's no fun. I didn't get a chance to dance with you yet."

Hunter felt his heart stop in his chest. "Dance with me?" he croaked, trying to mask his surprise and joy. "You want to dance with me?"

"Of course!" HBK said with his characteristic smirk. "We've gone out plenty of times, but we've never danced together...Besides that, I saw you over here looking so uncomfortable..."

'It's because of you, you sexy beast!' Hunter wanted to scream, but instead, he calmly said, "Yeah...I'm not that much of a dancer..."

A spark of mischief came into Shawn's blue eyes. "Is that so? Well, then, Hunt, I'll just have to teach you how...even though I'm not much of a dancer myself."

Obviously uncaring of the fact that he said that he was going home, Shawn took his best friend's hand and made his way back to the dance floor, his million-dollar smile shining in the flashing lights.

_(You naughty thing)  
You're ripping up the dance floor honey  
(You naughty man)  
You shake your ass around for everyone  
(You're such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody  
__(The way you swing)  
And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out  
'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth._

'I'm going to fucking lose it.'

Triple H was in heaven with Shawn Michaels dancing just a few inches in front of him.

Triple H was in hell with Shawn Michaels dancing just a few inches in front of him.

Standing so close, even more so than when he was sitting at the bar, he could see every ripple of Shawn's muscle under his clothes. He could see the barest bit of the Heartbreak Kid's hairy chest under his mostly-unbuttoned shirt. Whenever Shawn turned around, his eyes were inexorably drawn towards that perfect, round, bouncing ass, and the tantalizing glimpse of a thong.

It took all of his control to not reach out and grab the smaller man. He wanted so badly to feel Shawn's body move against his, to feel the heat from Shawn's body seep into his skin, which was becoming covered in a cold sweat as he tried to keep his cool...

Shawn wasn't the best dancer in the place, but Hunter knew that he looked like a fool standing stiffly next to the hot blond in front of him. But what else could he do? He feared that if he moved too much, he'd come in contact with Shawn, and that would lead to a most unfortunate orgasm...

"Come on, Hunter," Shawn laughed, and Triple H looked up to find the older man standing right in front of him. "You're barely even dancing. Live a little; you're too young to be dancing like a crippled old man."

Hunter ignored the gentle insults. Or, more specifically, couldn't hear them, as the music pounded in his ears and his eyes focused on Shawn's lips as they moved with each word.

'Beautiful mouth,' Triple H thought, immediately kicking himself as his mind filled in all of the naughty details of what that mouth could do.

As if on cue, Shawn flashed him a smile, licked his perfect lips, and took Hunter's hand.

_Crafty little lip tricks  
Tattoos on (his) left hip  
(He's) bending as your spending  
There's no end to it, so baby, come on!_

Not waiting for consent, Shawn placed Hunter's hands on his hips—coincidentally, right above the spot where his thong was showing—and began to dance again, swaying slowly to the tempo of the music. He put his hands on the younger man's shoulders, keeping enough space between them so that he could instruct Hunter on how one should dance when out with the Heartbreak Kid.

Hunter, for his part, felt as though he was going to pass out. To keep his mind off of his current train of thought—which still involved Shawn's lips—he looked down at his hands.

Of course, this only made things worse, as he noticed the tattoo right where his hand was, right near the thong on Shawn hip. A small but considerable series of spasms passed through him at the sight, and he heard Shawn laugh.

"Are you cold, or something?" HBK asked, looking into Hunter's brown eyes. "You're shivering!"

'I'm not cold, but I _am_ about to come just looking at you!' the younger man's brain screamed. 'You don't know what you do to people! And damn every tattoo you have! God, I would give my life to have been the tattoo artist who got to put that on you...'

"Um...I, uh...No, I'm not cold, I'm fine," Hunter managed to say, forcing another smile and looking back up at Shawn's head, this time focusing on the man's golden hair.

'Beautiful hair...'

With a growl of annoyance (at himself), he turned his focus to Shawn's eyes, and, to his shock, the blue eyes were staring at him intently.

In fact, Shawn's eyes were _piercing_ in their intensity, and for a long moment, Hunter feared that Shawn was reading him like a book. He squirmed under the older man's gaze, and fidgeted even more when Shawn's grip on his shoulders tightened.

"Shawn..." he started, trying to preempt any questions and begin his excuse before the accusations could begin.

'But what in the hell can I even say for myself? I love him...I want him...God, I want him...And he knows when I'm lying too...'

"Shawn, I..."

"Hunter, you're acting really weird," the Heartbreak said innocently, removing his hands from Triple H's shoulders. "If something's wrong, you should tell me..."

Triple H was at a loss. He moved his mouth a few times, trying to say something, anything that wouldn't make him sound like a love-sick idiot, but no sound would come out. Instead, he gave up trying to explain and sighed.

"Look, Shawn, I'm not feeling well...I really should get home..." He saw another blue flash in Shawn's eyes, and this time, it sent a shiver down his spine, and he wasn't entirely sure why. Shawn was planning something, that's what that look meant...

In one fluid motion, he found himself pressed against Shawn Michaels' torso, strong arms around his waist and warm breath against his ear.

"You can't go home yet," HBK whispered with a laugh. "I'm not finished dancing with you."

_Dressed up like a princess  
Bettin' that (his) skin smells better  
Than the scent of every flower in the desert (Come on!)_

Hunter knew that he was completely outmatched.

Shawn had him now, had their bodies pressed so closely that Triple H was sure that his hard-on was obvious to the older man, who didn't seem to care. Shawn's arms slid around his back now, locking him in place.

"Shawn..." he managed to whisper, trying to make some excuse to leave before he really _did_ lose it out on the dance floor in front of everybody. "Shawn, please..."

But the Heartbreak Kid wasn't listening. Instead, he turned around, pressing himself hard against Triple H.

Hunter gasped aloud, first at the heat of the contact, and then at the feeling of Shawn's ass against his aching manhood. Their bodies were a perfect fit, and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around Shawn's waist and pull the smaller man even closer, even allowing a small moan to escape his lips.

Through the haze of his lust and the pounding music, he could barely make out Shawn laughing, "Now you're getting into the swing of things, Hunt!"

Now Hunter was certain that Shawn was just toying with him. He opened his mouth to protest, but made the mistake of inhaling first.

It was over.

Feeling his knees go weak, Hunter breathed in Shawn's scent, that unique sent that was both decidedly hard and masculine, and yet light and feminine at the same time. He couldn't place the smell at all...Flowers? Sweat? Perfume? Cologne? Sex?

At the last thought, another moan escaped his lips. Giving into the temptation, he lowered his head and buried his face in Shawn's hair, inhaling deeply.

'I'm definitely going to fucking lose it.'

_(He) loves the night scene, bar (King)  
Living for the fun, taking over every dance floor like (he's) the only one  
In the spotlight, all night, dissing everyone  
And trying to look so innocent while sucking on (his) thumb_

Shawn turned back around to face him, their bodies pressed tightly together again. "Everybody's watching us," he whispered hotly as he leaned in against the younger man in front of him. "Everyone's jealous of you..."

Hunter felt himself going red to his roots as his brown eyes scanned the room. Everyone _was_ looking at them... He at once became more aware of Shawn grinding against him and gasped loudly.

"Shawn, please," his whispered hoarsely, trying to weigh the embarrassment of telling Shawn how he felt against the embarrassment of having an orgasm on a dance floor while everyone watched. He chose the former.

"Shawn, please, if you keep on grinding against me like that...I'm gonna..."

The Heartbreak Kid flashed him a bright smile. "I know, Hunt. Why do you think I dragged you out to the middle of the floor like this! I was waiting for you to admit that you wanted me."

Triple H's jaw dropped. "Wait a minute, you-"

"Yeah, I knew!" Shawn threw his blond hair back and laughed. "I'm not stupid, Hunter." He pulled the younger man even closer. "I know you want me. And guess what? I want you too."

Without another word, and to the shock of everyone watching (including the man receiving), Shawn pressed his lips hard against Hunter's.

The younger man's eyes went wide with shock as his best friend locked lips with him, and he could swear that he felt his heart stop in his chest. In fact, he was pretty sure that he couldn't breathe, and that he'd pass out and die right in the middle of the club

'But damn, what a way to go!' he thought, feeling Shawn's mouth against his, feeling the heat pass between them. He felt Shawn's tongue—as experienced as he imagined it—invade his mouth, tasting him thoroughly, but not roughly; aggressively, but not cruelly.

The entire time his mind was racing; he had never been with another guy before, but surely it couldn't be much different from being with a woman, right? Hunter suddenly imagined Shawn lying under him, bucking up against him like a chick would do, panting as Triple H thrust into him.

All at once, Shawn pulled away, giving Hunter an inquisitive look. "What are you thinking?" he asked, pulling his partner towards a more quiet corner. "And be honest."

Hunter turned red again and looked down at the floor. "I want to do more with you..." He felt Shawn's breath as a hot breeze against his ear.

"Yes...?"

"I want to...I..." Hunter struggled with putting words together in a coherent sentence suddenly.

"I want you!" he blurted out at last, unable to look Shawn in the face. "I just want to be with you tonight..." Consciously, Triple H tried to regain some measure of control and took several deep breaths. "What I mean is, I think that we could have some fun together, you know?"

Shawn's eyes flashed mischievously as he laughed, although his expression remained innocent and almost surprised. "Why, Hunter, that sounds like a great idea!" He took his best friend's hand and began to lead him to the door. "What do you say I take you up on that suggestion, and we go back to my hotel room?"

Hunter felt his cock stir in his pants. This had to be a dream. "Shawn, God, yes, let's get the hell out of here!" Shawn stopped walking and kissed him once more, lightly on the lips. With a wicked smile, he lifted Hunter's hand to his lips, took his trembling finger, and slid it into his mouth, sucking on it lightly.

Already at the end of his control, Triple H all but ran out to Shawn's rental car (almost leaving Shawn himself behind), mind already filled with images of that beautiful, seductive, hot, wonderful Heartbreaker putting that mouth—and the rest of his body, for that matter—to good use.

_So much cooler...  
When you never pull it out  
So much cuter...  
With something in your mouth_

Hunter felt ready to burst when he saw the expression of pure pleasure written across his friend's—no, his _lover's_—face. Shawn's moans, completely unrestrained, were driving him crazy, and within moments, he was aching to finish.

He tried, in order to calm himself, to take an outside, third-person perspective of the scene: One man kneeling before the other, running his tongue along the length of the other's cock before taking it all into his mouth. Both were making all of those little sounds that people make when they're becoming overwhelmed with pleasure, although, admittedly, one man's moans were a bit...obstructed.

Hunter had heard a while ago that it was possible for some people to get pleasure while giving pleasure to someone else, but he had never expected anything like _this_. This was too hot for words...and he had a feeling that they were just warming up.

Shawn Michaels moaned loudly again, and looked down, tangling his fingers in Hunter's beautiful blond hair as the younger man took him into his mouth ever deeper.

"You're good at this," he panted, trying to keep himself from thrusting into Triple H's mouth. But the kid was good, he had to give him that. Very, very good. He stroked Hunter's hair affectionately. "I'll make sure to return the favor..."

Hunter moaned from his place on the floor, again surprised at the pleasure he was getting out of pleasuring Shawn. He had been, at first, surprised the way Shawn had completely dominated him upon getting into the hotel—hell, they'd been in there for all of 5 seconds before Shawn had pushed him onto the bed—but it wasn't an unpleasant experience.

More importantly, he knew that if he let Shawn run the show, the Showstopper would without a doubt make the experience worth it. Definitely.

As he had expected, Shawn Michaels was a flame, and he couldn't help but be drawn to him.

"Ah, Hunter, you were right," Shawn laughed, throwing his head back, blond hair damp against his sweating forehead. "This is fun." He smiled down at his friend/lover affectionately.

"And I don't know if anyone's ever told you this before...but you look really hot with something in your mouth."

_(You naughty thing)  
You're ripping up the dance floor honey  
(You naughty man)  
You shake your ass around for everyone..._

_I love the way you dance with anybody  
(The way you swing)  
And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_(You naughty thing)  
You're ripping up the dance floor honey  
(You naughty man)  
You shake that ass around for everyone  
(You're such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody  
(The way you swing)  
And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out  
'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your...

* * *

_

_Whooo~ I love my Musi. (laugh) BTW, this has a second "part" that is a separate story...I'm almost finished it. It's the aftermath. (wink)_

_Review?_


End file.
